


The Sairiel Love Story

by Bigsisnat533



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disney World (mentioned), F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, So not what you expect, Toriel is a chair., accidental murder, two different versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigsisnat533/pseuds/Bigsisnat533
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Toriel becomes a chair before her wedding<br/>(or in which Sans literally dates a chair).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and inside Toriel’s house, an accidental murder had been committed. Toriel was trying on wedding dresses (she and Sans had gotten engaged a few weeks ago). Alphys had sent Mettaton to help her. It hadn’t gone well. 

One of the first dresses Toriel had tried on was her mother’s old wedding dress. She had always loved it (it also, of course, reminded her of her late mother) and it was the dress she had been planning to go with if it fit her. But of course, Mettaton wanted to take things into his own hands. 

“But Toriel, darling, it just isn’t fabulous enough!” Mettaton had complained. 

“Mettaton, I know you are trying to do well, but I really must insist on this one,” Toriel replied, trying to be patient with the robot.

“Why?” Mettaton whined. “It’s so… simple!”

The two continued arguing, becoming more heated as they went. 

“It was my mother’s!” Toriel exclaimed. 

“Well, darling, YOU are not your mother!” Mettaton retorted. It was then that he decided to whack some sense into her, bringing up a hand to do so literally. 

Unfortunately, what he meant to be a firm, but not harmful slap had been overcalculated and lowered Toriel’s HP dramatically (he had recently begged Alphys to make him stronger both for action scenes in his shows and for use against violent fans. Before this, he had lost a limb against a very… passionate fan). He had completely forgotten about these upgrades and gasped as Toriel fell to the floor, already beginning to crumble into dust. 

“W-why?” Toriel managed to choke out. 

“Oh, Toriel, darling, I am so sorry! I never…” His words were lost as Toriel faded completely, her SOUL beginning to surface. 

‘Maybe Alphys could help,’ Mettaton thought, knowing his friend knew a lot about SOULs and that Boss Monster SOULs could persist for a short time after death. 

Carefully, he cupped Toriel’s SOUL in his hands, rushing to bring it out of her room and to Alphys. Unfortunately, he tripped over her bedpost, causing Toriel’s SOUL to flow out of his hands and into her little chair, where it disappeared, leaving a very confused Mettaton to stare at the chair, wondering if Toriel’s SOUL was absorbed or if it simply shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

“ALPHYS!” Mettaton yelled, speeding into her new lab on the surface with Toriel’s little chair, Chairiel, in his arms. 

“W-what is it Mettaton?” Alphys asked. She wasn't particularly concerned; Mettaton often invaded her lab yelling. 

“I… Killed Toriel,” Mettaton stated, skidding to a halt as Alphys came into view. 

“You… What?!” Alphys asked, her eyes going wife. 

“I accidentally killed Toriel,” Mettaton repeated, before setting down Chairiel. “I tried to save her SOUL, but… I, er, lost it in her chair.”

“W-well I, um, l-let me see it,” Alphys said. She doubted the Boss Monster’s SOUL would be anywhere in the chair, but stranger things had happened in her life. 

Somewhere in her lab, Alphys knew she had a device that would detect SOUL signatures. It had been used in her Determination experiments, but she’d kept it in case of events like this. She went into the other room to look for it, leaving a very exasperated Mettaton behind. 

“Toriel, darling, if you're in there… I am so very sorry.” He sighed. “I hope you know That I never intended to harm you, much less kill you.”

Chairiel sat there, being a chair.

Mettaton sighed again and muttered, “I'm talking to a chair.”

“I-I found it,” Alphys called, reentering the room, device in hand. 

Mettaton stood back as she scanned the chair for Toriel’s SOUL. The two stayed in the resulting silence for a few moments before Alphys muttered, “I don't understand…”

Alphys stood up from her position crouched down by Chairiel. “T-Toriel’s SOUL, I-it’s, um, t-the chair… A-absorbed it… b-but… I din’t know I-if I can get it back out?”

Mettaton stared at Chairiel, an idea forming. “Well, darling, you were able to make a sentient flower, weren’t you?”

“W-well, yeah, but--”

“Couldn't you just try something like that, then?” Mettaton asked. “If you can't get Toriel’s SOUL out of the chair, then she can BE the chair!”

“B-but Mettaton, last t-time I tried that t-the flower… W-well, you know that s-story…”

“Yes, but Alphys, this time the chair has Toriel’s SOUL, not just her essence! So it should be easier!”

“I-it doesn't really work l-like that--”

“Please, Alphys, I’m practically _begging_ you!” 

“I-I guess I could try,” Alphys mumbled. 

“Perfect!” Mettaton exclaimed, engulfing Alphys in a hug. “What do you need me to do, darling?”

“J-just stay here,” Alphys said, prying herself out of Mettaton’s grip and heading to a different room of the lab. “I-I’ll go, um, get some stuff…”


	3. Chapter 3

Sans came into Alphys’s lab looking for Toriel just as the scientist in question was about to inject Chairiel with Determination. 

“hey, alph, you seen tor--um…”

Alphys shrieked and spun to face Sans, nearly dropping the syringe full of Determination. “S-sans? U-um, I was just, um, T-Toriel, um… Her ch-chair, um…”

“What Alphys here is trying to say,” Mettaton cut in, “Is that I, er, accidentally killed your fiancée--”

“what.” The lights in Sans’s eye sockets went dark. 

“B-but!” Alphys said, “W-we we’re, um, h-her SOUL was a-absorbed by this chair, so, um, I w-was going t-to try and b-bring it to life with, um D-Determination.”

“you sure that’s a good idea?” Sans asked.

“Too late!” Mettaton exclaimed, having already taken the syringe from Alphys and injecting the chair. 

“Mettaton!” Alphys and Sans both exclaimed. 

“It’s either that or no Toriel, darlings,” Mettaton said. “Besides, what’s the worst that can happen?”

The three watched both in hope and trepidation. But nothing happened. 

“W-well,” Alphys said, looking at her feet. “I-I guess it was worth a s-shot…”

Sans stared at the chair that contained the SOUL of the woman who would have been his wife. 

“Sans!” He could almost hear what she’d say if it were actually her he was staring at. The phantom voice giggled, it's tone playful and light. “Why are you staring at me like that?”

He could see the blush that would be mostly hidden by the fur on her face, the way her eyes would light up as she playfully nudged him, the--

“Oh my GOD!” Alphys exclaimed, bringing Sans out of his reverie. Fully snapped out of his daze, he could see Alphys and Mettaton staring at Chairiel, completely aghast. 

“Alphys?” Toriel’s voice could be heard again, “Mettaton? Sans? Why are you all looking at me like that?”

“I-I don’t understand,” Alphys said for what wouldn't be the last time that day. “I-is the chair… talking?”

“Chair?” Toriel’s voice came, “What do you mean?”

“W-wait, you can s-see and hear us?” Alphys asked.

“Of course,” Toriel’s voice said. “Why?”

“B-because you're ch-chair now,” Alphys explained. “Y-you, um, got k-killed an you SOUL was a-absorbed by a, um, chair…”

“I am a… Chair?” Toriel asked. “Well, I… Suppose that explains why I cannot move or feel my limbs.”

“We-we’re s-sorry,” Alphys said, “y-your SOUL was t-trApped by the chair and I couldn’t get I-it out, a-and I d-didn't have a-anything else to put it I-in and I know I-it's going t-to m-m-mess up the w-wedding and--”

“Alphys, Alphys, my child, please. Do not worry about me; I will be fine,” Toriel, or, well, Chairiel, assured. “You are going to make yourself sick!”

“I-I know, but… How are y-you going t-to do the wedding n-now?” Alphys asked. 

“Do not worry about it, I am alive so we will figure it out,” Chariel replied. “Right, Sans?”

Sans hesitated only half a second before replying, “yeah.”


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few weeks since Toriel became Chairiel. In that time period, Alphys had modified a pair of roller skates to fit onto the ends of Chairel’s legs, and Sans and Toriel had changed a few of their wedding plans to accommodate the fact that Toriel was now a chair. They had also told the rest of their extended “family” the news (and, on that same day, convinced Frisk not to RESET just for Toriel’s sake).

Now, it was Toriel’s wedding day. Unfortunately for her, her mother’s wedding dress no longer fit--instead, Mettaton had aided her in making a dress that would fit her new four-legged form. Somehow, his fashion sensibilities and design capabilities had managed to find a type of dress that would not only fit, but be quite flattering. 

She also wore two pairs of white shoes, fitted with wheels and stuffed with paper so that they’d fit. The wedding was being held outside, and Alphys stood behind Toriel at one end of the aisle, waiting to push her down towards Sans (thankfully, they’d decided to have the wedding near Mt. Ebott, where the ground was still hilly). 

The wedding procession continued without a hitch, and despite the fact that Toriel was a chair, it looked like everyone would still be having their happy ending (with the exception of Asgore, who was still not over the fact that Toriel left him).

The End


End file.
